Conflicting Emotions
by IceQueenRex
Summary: The Titans East are coming to visit and Raven isn't too excited considering the last time she spent at their tower. And what's worse is that her emotions are rebelling and she has no idea what to do. Especially when Speedy comes in.. Sequel to Cherry Seed


Title: Conflicting Emotions

"The Titans East are coming to visit."

Raven froze at the sound of Robin's cheerful voice. With trembling hands, she lowered the book slightly and peeked over the top from under her hood.

"Excuse me?" She asked flatly.

Robin looked over and smiled. "Today, they'll be coming today. Remember how we stayed the whole weekend at their's last time? Well, it'll be nice if they can stay this weekend. It was sort of a quick thing, I called this morning."

Starfire beamed. "Glorious! It will be mounds of fun to have the Titans of the East coming to stay at our humble abode. I shall then prepare a welcoming feast. Such occasions on my planet are always met with the best of foods!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked warily at her then turned to Robin and grinned. "This is great! Now we'll be able to continue our game of The Rockin' Safari! Woo hoo!"

"And I'll make the food!" Cyborg said smugly, walking into the kitchen. "Err Star, why don't you help...clean up or something." He added as an afterthought to the red head.

"Make sure you make a veggie sandwich for me!" Beast Boy called.

Great. That left her by herself. And Raven was not too thrilled about the news. After spending most of the weekend last time in Speedy's room, they'd left on a rather uncomfortable note which mainly consisted of stutters, stammers and a whole loads of umms and errrs. Luckily their little...trysts were unknown to the rest of the Titans. In the end, Bumble Bee had only thought that there had been a break in while they were all gone.

The two had decided that it was only a one time thing. After all, all they did was kiss...a lot. _Damn those cherries._ She thought in annoyance as she teleported to her room.

There was still time for her to meditate, they'd probably only come in the afternoon and besides, it's not like any of them, including Speedy, dared to come into their room. Taking her place in the middle of the room, she placed her mirror in front of her and crossed her legs, closing her eyes and repeating to herself, "_Azarath Metrion Zynthos."_

Immediately, she felt a tug and opened her eyes to find herself in Nevermore, surrounded by dozens of Ravens.

"And just why are you all here?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Well," Began Intelligence, "It seems that you're in a bit of a situation."

"If this is about Speedy, there's nothing between us. We decided on that last time. It was a one time thing." Raven said darkly.

Happy rolled her eyes. "Well duh! A one time thing like ages ago! Come on, have some fun while he's here. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She giggled, floating all around the violet clad girl.

Raven glared. "This is not about fun, this is about trying to keep things normal. The others cannot find out!"

"Why? It's not like they'll never be your friends again." Understanding said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like they've never been in love before."

Raven turned to Love and twisted her face in disgust at the overtly dreamy look on the girl's face. "Maybe, but it's not like they talk about it."

"But you all know about their situations anyway." Intelligence stated, folding her arms and raising a brow.

Raven growled in frustration. "What does this have to do with them? It's about me and if I don't want them to find out, they won't!"

Suddenly, Anger appeared by her side, her cloak a much darker shade of red and her eyes a deep maroon. "Hello Fury." Raven said with a sneer.

The girl smirked. "You could always kill them."

"In your dreams." Raven turned away from her and to the rest of them. "We will act like nothing has changed. Do you understand?"

They all looked amongst themselves before turning to her and nodding. "Good."

She left.

They all turned to one another and grinned. "This is going to be fun." Cunning said.

Even as Raven opened her eyes into her own room, she had an uneasy feeling in her gut. Whether it was because of Speedy and the Titans East or whether it was just because she'd had a moment with her other emotions, she didn't know.

But she'd have to get over it. Soon. She could not let the others know about what happened last time. Sighing, she stood up and walked out of her room, coming into the living room to see the front door opening and their guests coming in.

* * *

"Yo! What's up ya'll!" Said Cyborg, grinning and giving them all high fives.

"What's cracking, Sparky? You're lookin' good." Bee said planting a kiss on his cheek, making him blush. The others all smiled amongst themselves while Raven just rolled her eyes, planting herself on the couch, pulling her hood down for once.

After greeting each other and chatting, they were all showed to their rooms by Robin before they all gathered in the living room, watching with interest as Mas Y Menos and Beast Boy battled themselves on the Gamestation. Talk about being social.

As usual, they'd all forgotten Raven was there...that or they knew by now to give her space. She just sat there reading, oblivious to everything but all the while forcing herself to keep her eyes off a certain red head who she could see in her peripheral vision.

Damn women for having a wider peripheral vision than men!

She focused on the words in her book. _"Oh virgin, undeserving of those chains but rather of such as bind fond lovers together, tell me, I beseech you, you name and the name of your country and why you are thus bound..."_

Violet eyes sneaked a glance up and found the red head turned towards Starfire and talking with her amiably. She stiffened and pursed her lips, turning back to her book. _"I am Andromeda, daughter of Cepheus and Cassiopeia of the country Æthiopians. I have been bound here because..."_

She cleared her throat and pulled her hood up, amethyst orbs turning ever so slightly to glance at the boy who was smiling cheekily at her red haired friend. She hissed and turned back down towards her book, a strange emotion bubbling within her.

_Stop it. I told you to behave._ She growled internally, mentally seeing a her ivy green self zooming around Nevermore.

She closed her book slowly and stood up, frowning and blinking in confusion as the feeling subsided. She shook her head and walked to the kitchen, making herself a hot cup of sweet, milk tea.

"You are in control. Stay in control." She muttered, rubbing her temples.

"Hey anything wrong Rae?"

The girl all but shrieked and jumped, spilling her tea all over the floor and causing the mug to shatter. She turned around cupping her hands over her mouth, eyes wide and blushed significantly bright when she noted the quietness of the room and all eyes on her.

Robin stood there in front of her concern written on his face. "Is everything...alright?"

In a flash, her face was emotionless. "I'm fine." She said, clearing up the mess with her powers and healing her burnt hands. "I just haven't meditated today."

The boy nodded uncertainly and patted her on the shoulder. "If there's anything you need to talk about-"

"I will." She interrupted giving him a tight lipped smile. "Thanks."

Raven teleported through the ceiling to the roof where she took a deep breath and collapsed onto the ground, pulling her legs up to her chest and breathing deep, the wind in her face. "You're not supposed to be doing this. Emotions are pointless."

She closed her eyes and began her mantra.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, glaring at all the Ravens in front of her. "Have you any idea how frustrating and embarrassing that was?"

Embarrassment stood next to her, scarlet in the face. "Actually, yes..."

"Well then?" She bared her teeth. "Explain yourselves!"

Defiance looked her in the eye. "We decided that we all need a little time out of here. So deal with it!" She yelled, giving Raven a hard push which ended her up on the floor of the roof, eyes wide as she looked around.

_They kicked me out...they can't kick me out; it's my mind!_ She growled and stood up, her eyes burning with dark energy as she teleported back down into the living room, pulling her hood up again.

As soon as she appeared in the living room, she marched to the couch and opened her book up again. Uncaring of the rather frightened looks she was receiving.

"Hey Raven? Want a tofu burger?" Beast Boy called from the kitchen as he made sandwich after sandwich with Mas y Menos.

She glanced up briefly. "No."

"Ok..." He said slowly, frowning in concentration as he searched the cupboards for other stuff. "Oh! Wanna peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

She glared in annoyance. "No." He was seriously beginning to get on her nerves. And if he kept this up, she was just about sure her nerves would crack.

The green boy nodded, rummaging through more cupboards until Mas handed him a jar of guacamole. He grinned brightly. "Want a guacamole with tomatoes, tofu and peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

She stood up, baring her teeth, her four red eyes blazing underneath her hood. "NO!"

The boy's eyes widened and he turned into a kitten, jumping into Starfire's lap.

"R-Raven, calm down." Robin tried, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Calm?" She asked, her voice deadly quiet as a sadistic smile came over her face. "You want me to be calm? I AM COMPLETELY CALM!" She screamed angrily, before storming off to her room and slamming the door shut.

"Whoa. What's wrong with her today?" Beast Boy asked after morphing back.

"It seems friend Raven has woken up on the opposite side of her bed." Starfire said, glancing at Robin.

The twins dutifully nodded their heads, zipping around a curious Aqualad. "Maybe she needs a little shower to cool off?" He asked with a shrug.

Bee rolled her eyes. "That or she just needs a nap."

The red head stood up, about to walk after her friend. "Perhaps I should go and see what is troubling dear Raven."

Robin ran and stood in front of the girl, laughing nervously. "Ah, Star, maybe we should just let her meditate...she said she hasn't done it today."

"Or maybe she's hungry. Anyone would be after that gross tofu bread Beast Boy made us eat this morning." Cyborg said dryly, ignoring the defiant "hey!" from his friend.

"Uhm, let's just leave her alone for now. We could always go see her later." The masked boy said, sitting down again and allowing everyone to go back to their earlier doings. In fact, they were all so busy talking, playing or eating that they didn't noticed another masked boy slip out of the room quietly.

* * *

"Hey! You had it coming alright! You can't lock us up all the time! We have to be let out sometimes!" Anger fumed, glaring her four demonic eyes at Raven.

"She's right, you're just building us all up in here that one day we're just going to flow out and you'll see what sort of havoc it causes." Intelligence said, sending Raven a pointed look.

"What she said." Came the slow lazy voice of Sloth.

Raven glared at all of them, furious with herself for letting her guard down and for being so affected by one stupid boy. "You're all wrong! I can keep you all in for as long as I want! I have so for all my life and I will continue doing so!"

Defiance snorted. "You can try."

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up shut up!" The girl yelled, holding her head in her hands in frustration. She took a deep breath and stood up straight, her face warning. "You had all better stop acting up this instance."

Courage looked her levelly in the eye. "Or what?"

Raven smirked. "Or you will be oh so sorry." She left.

She sat on the ground, eyes closed and heavy with exhaustion. She didn't realise just how long she'd been arguing with them and it really took a lot out of her, especially since her little bouts earlier.

She exhaled heavily and slumped forward, her head in her hands.

"Tired much?" Came a playful voice that jolted her out of her fatigue.

She looked up and turned around.

He stood there, leaning against her door, arms crossed and a grin on his lips. "Speedy. What are you doing in my room?" She demanded, standing up and glaring at him.

He feigned hurt. "Why Raven, I'm hurt. After all I did let you in my room. For a good part of three days I might add."

She blushed at the memory then shook herself out of it. "We agreed to forget about it."

Chiseled lips curled. "No, no actually. You did. If I recall, it went something like this; 'Speedy, this is a secret. I'm going to forget this ever happened.' And then you left. Quite sad really."

She looked at him with incredulity and glared. "Speedy..." She said warningly.

"Yes Raven dearest?"

"Don't call me that." She snapped.

She walked closer. "Why not? I vaguely remember calling you a number of other things last time" He smiled naughtily. "You didn't seem to mind then."

She turned away defiantly. "I was in an...odd state."

The boy chuckled deeply, a rumbling through her dark room. "An odd state indeed." He whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. He pulled down her hood from behind and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Tell me Raven, have you thought about that weekend at all while you were here? Have you thought about what we did in that little room of mine?" She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his hands seep through her skin and into her bones.

"N-no. I haven't" She murmured.

He laughed, letting his hands slide down her arms, a hot, tingling sensation on her skin as his fingertips brushed it softly.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

She nodded halfheartedly.

He pulled his hands back and it took all her senses and strength not cry out in protest. She stood there, breathing hard and she gasped when he hissed in her ear, "Liar."

She set her jaw and clenched her fists. "I didn't."

"Don't kid yourself Raven, you know you couldn't get it out of your mind."

She turned around and looked deeply into his masked eyes. "Don't flatter yourself Speedy, you know you couldn't either."

He laughed, placing a finger under her chin and lifting her face up. "Ooh, little Ravens' feisty." He purred.

She brushed his hand away. Glaring daggers at him. "And I can be a whole lot more than feisty." She sneered.

The smirk on his lips made her want to slap it away. "I'm sure you can Raven, I'm sure you can."

She brushed past him and growled, massaging her temples. She could just feel all her other selves jumping around in her mind, causing a maelstrom of chaos all throughout her body. "Stop it." She hissed quietly so he couldn't hear.

"What's wrong Raven? Your emotions trying to break free?" He asked tauntingly.

She whirled around, eyes wide. "How did you know about that?" She demanded but he only grinned playfully.

"Just a guess."

She growled and pulled her back to punch him but just as she moved to strike, he caught her wrist and pulled her close with a small cry of protest from her. He smirked and laced his hand with hers, kissing her knuckles softly.

"We can't afford any casualties at the moment, can we kitten?"

She made a face. "Don't call me kitten, reminds me of that bitch who Robin dated."

He laughed. "You mean the blonde with the spider head boyfriend? I dunno, I thought she was kinda cute."

She glared and demanded, "Excuse me? She's a villain! She's an evil little bitch who tried to seduce my friend and set an army of flesh eating moths after us."

The boy smiled cheekily and raised a brow. "Well, well, is someone jealous?" He asked.

Raven rolled her eyes and turned away. "Jealous? Of her? As if. Why would I be jealous of her?"

He chuckled and whispered jokingly, "Because you like me."

Her eyes widened and she gaped at him, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to think of something to say. "Wh-what? Well you're sure full of yourself!" She managed out finally, her cheeks scarlet red. She turned away and refused to look at him, despite the fact that their hands were still laced together though she was quite oblivious to it all.

A look of smug realisation slowly came over the boy's face as he grinned disbelievingly and said slowly, "Oh...But you do..." He grinned devilishly and almost laughed at her mortified expression. "Holy shit Raven, you're in love with me!"

She turned and glared at him, embarrassment written all over her face. "I am not! And you know why? Because you're a conceited, arrogant jerk who's just so full of himself and – and who's a huge flirt and thinks he's all that and..." As she rambled on, angrily and mortified to no end, the boy merely curled his lips in amusement, pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers in one searing kiss that had all her emotions buzzing and zooming around in her head.

Her eyes widened as his tongue entered her mouth, exploring every single crevice and sending her dizzying out of her thoughts. Her knees trembled beneath her and as he pulled back, she let out a small cry as her legs collapsed beneath her, Speedy catching her in time as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her limbs slack and limp.

He breathed a small laugh. "Didn't know I was that good."

The girl's expression morphed into a wicked grin and she lifted one leg behind his and gave it a tug, causing him to fall flat on her bed with a yelp.

She lay on top of him, brushing her lips against his as she whispered, "Remind me again how good you are."

* * *

A/N: Here we go! The sequel to Cherry Seeds which a few people asked me for!! Hope you like this:D I guess it can sort of stand alone, but I guess it'll be better to read the other one first (hint hint). Hope you all liked it and please, don't forget to REVIEW! I understand many of you may think that Raven was slightly out of character, but that was the point, she was so nervous with having Speedy over that her emotions kind of went haywire and all of them needed to express themselves. Again, please tell me what you think and I may just have another Speedy/Raven if you all like it enough:D So...REVIEW!!!!

Peace out!!  
Rex


End file.
